


Legion of Daddies

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Crack, Drama, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Mention of Sex with the Legion Members, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Unplanned Pregnancy, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After spending your nights with all four members of the Legion of Doom, you wind up pregnant and wondering... Who's the daddy?





	Legion of Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Okay. You have a problem.

You're pregnant.

Except that's not the problem...

It all started a couple weeks ago when you were feeling especially _frisky_ with each of your Legion of Doom teammates. You were pretty sure they could all sense a shift in your libido too, and one by one, the men took their turns with you each night, not knowing their comrades had taken you previously.

Each man has a different taste and a unique style in bed.

For instance, Eobard gets off on making sure you're pleasured thoroughly. In his eyes, it's a win-win.

Damien likes to play with you and use his “magic touch.” Oh, the things he's done to you... Malcolm takes his time with you and makes sure to take care of your needs. The Dark Archer is surprisingly attentive.

And then there's Leonard: a wild animal and quite vocal in bed, and of course, very _dirty._

Which brings you to your current predicament.

Who's the true father of your baby?

You decide to call a Legion meeting to announce the news to everyone and prepare for the worst.

“Alright boys, I have some news,” you say. “...I'm pregnant.”

“Well, I'll be _damned_ ,” Len says, looking proud.

“Fantastic, my dear!” Eobard smiles wide.

“We are truly blessed,” Malcolm agrees.

Damien turns to Malcolm.“What do you mean by that? It's _my_ baby.”

You can see the fire burning in their eyes as they simultaneously snarl at each other, “It's mine!” In an instant, all four men are at each other's throats, punches thrown left, right, and centre. You were afraid it would come to this.

“Guys!” you shout. “HEY!” They stop, but only because you command the room so well (arguably better than they do at times).

“Tell them it's mine, (Y/N),” Eobard says, moving closer to you.

Len pushes him aside. “Just put us out of our misery, Babe. Who's the _daddy_?”

“See here's the thing...” you start. “I'm not exactly sure.”

“Care to explain?” Malcolm presses.

“Do you remember when we _did it_ a few weeks ago?” You pose the question to everyone at once.

“Yes.”

“Mmhm.”

“Of course.”

“Hell yeah.”

You pause and they all raise eyebrows to one another. “Well... see, this is my problem. Anyone of you guys could be the father.” A dead silence fills the room.

“You're kidding,” Len wonders.

“I'm not.” They all start to get agitated again and you have to calm them down. “Boys, please? We can't let this tear us apart! We have a world to conquer! Don't let the paternity of this baby ruin what we have together. You can all be the baby's daddy.”

The men stop, processing the notion.

“It's not the worst idea I've ever heard,” muses Eobard.

“...I guess we can put this matter behind us,” Damien says. “For the sake of the baby.”

“A child with four fathers to set them straight in life? Could be interesting,” Malcolm adds.

“I can see it now,” Len says. “Taking over the world with bottles and baby bjorns.” He makes a dramatic hand gesture. “The Legion of _Daddies_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "OK this is an odd one so I totally get if you're uncomfortable and would prefer not to write it - the OC slept with each member of the Legion of Doom (maybe her power is being unbelievably horny haha ) but she ends up pregnant and unsure who the daddy is..... Again totally cool if it's not your thing ☺"


End file.
